Akatsuki Cosplay
by Starfishpiper
Summary: Self-proclaimed Kyo gets sucked into the world of Naruto and faces the Akatsuki. It's a dream come true until the Leader of the organization decides she can't be trusted, and the only option is to kill her.


**~AuthorNote~ **

It's been done a million and two times before, but I've just... really been wanting another one XD I can't find any good ones so... I hope you enjoy.  
Self-proclaimed Kyo gets sucked into the world of Naruto and faces the Akatsuki. It's a dream come true until the Leader of the organization decides she can't be trusted, and the only option is to kill her.

**~AuthorNote~**

A high-pitched squeek filled the darkness, followed by a loud crash as a stack of old photo albums lost balance their balance and toppled to the floor. "Fu-uck," The girl that had accidentally caused the fallen boxes coughed. "I really don't wanna clean that up. This house is gross," She continued mumbling complaints to no one in particular as she continued wading through the piles of junk scattered across the basement floor. "I swear, if I get volunteered for one more thing..." Finally reaching the wall, she balanced her flashlight between her cheek and her shoulder and opened the fuse box. Flipping several switches proved her original theory that the power was out, "Damnit! Woooork!" Frustrated, the girl kicked over another box near her and slid to the dusty floor. "This is so retarded. Why the hell did I even agree to do this?"

"I can't imagine you could be talking to me could you, un?" A voice asked from somewhere inside the basement.  
The girl jerked her head up, "Who's there?" A chill ran down her spine. First of all, no one was suppose to be in the house, so this was creepy enough. And secondly, this was a male voice, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had a phobia of men (more specifically, being alone with them). But... this voice sounded... familiar somehow.  
The only reply to her question however, was for the man to take a few steps into the dim light that a tiny window provided.  
A... Deidara cosplayer? Ok, weird.  
"You know me then, un?" A slight smile flickered across his face.  
"I know who you're trying to look like," She replied, only to get a look of confusion from the man. "Deidara, the terrorist bomber of the Akatsuki," She clarified.  
"And you think I'm trying to look like him, un?" He asked, still looking confused.  
"Well you can't be him, he's not real,"  
Deidara chuckled, "Alright, then I guess you've got nothing to worry about," She was about to question that, but was cut off as he lunged at her, wrapped his fingers around her arm, and dragged her up off the floor.  
His hand felt gross, like he licked it before grabbing her. Or like a tongue was actually licking her. No way this guy actually had mouths on his hands...  
Without time to protest, Deidara dragged her off into the dark. They walked blindly for several moments before it began to lighten again. "Where are we? This isn't part of the house...?"  
"House? No, well.. I guess you could call it a house since we all live here, but it's more like a... compound I guess, un... Hey, what's your name by the way?"  
"Uh..." Well this guy didn't know her, no reason to tell him her real shit name. But what could she go by instead? "Kyo," She blurted out the name of her oldest Naruto OC. Whatever, good enough.  
"Kyo? Is it short for something, un?" Deidara asked as he continued dragging her down the long hallway.  
Kyo glared at him, "Stop acting all pleasant with me 'Deidara', you kidnapped me, so don't try to act like you're my friend," She snapped.  
Deidara let out a noise like 'Tch' and quit talking the rest of the time they walked. After what seemed like forever though, they finally reached the door he was looking for. "In," He said coldly.  
Kyo gave him a look before cautiously opening the door and inching inside.  
"Who's there?" A low voice demanded more than asked.  
"Er..."  
"I found a trespassor mucking about upstairs, un," Deidara answered from behind her, pushing into her back to make her go further into the room so he could close the door.  
"Ah, I see. Sit down please," A figure took a few steps forward, allowing enough light on him to show his shape and height.  
Kyo hesitated for a second, but sat down in a chair in the middle of the room.

Kyo waited in that room by herself for what seemed like hours before the door finally opened and shape after shape filed in. The figures gathered around her, stared at her, and whispered exchanges between themselves. "You gonna turn the volume up so I can hear bitches?" She snapped pissily. Worst case scenario, they did unspeakable things to her and killed her; there was no reason not to have a little fun and let loose with her words for once.  
They all silenced themselves as the one she'd faced earlier took a step forward. A Pain cosplayer? Really? Had Kyo seriously been kidnapped by a bunch of Narutards?  
"What were you doing upstairs in the storage room?" Pain said in that same demanding sort of voice. He sounded just like Nagato/Yahiko. "Er... cleaning out the house, like I was signed up to do," Kyo replied in a how-do-you-not-know-this? sort of tone.  
The group began muttering again.  
"What house?" Pain insisted. He wanted absolutely every detail, obviously. These guys were really playing out the act.  
"Where Deidara found me was the basement of an old house that belonged to a friend of my mom's. She volunteered me to go to the house to start cleaning out all of the old junk. I couldn't turn on any lights, so I went down to the basement to find the power box. Understand?" Kyo explained, taking a deep breath as she finished.  
Pain stared at her hard as though trying to decide if she was lying or not. "Itachi?"  
'Fucking Uchihas,' Kyo thought. Sasuke'd kinda tainted the Uchiha name for her.  
And surely enough, an Itachi cosplayer, who looked just like Itachi would if he wasn't a drawing, stepped forward enough for Pain to see his head nod slightly.  
After much discussion and weird looks from everyone, it was finally decided that Kisame would take her upstairs and find a room for her to stay in. The others filed out of the room and the blue sharkman knelt down to untye her.  
"Thanks," She said when the ropes finally fell off.  
"No problem!" Kisame replied cheerfully. He opened the door and led her out into the hall. The walk to her room didn't take as long as the rest.  
"So, er..." Kisame's eyes traveled down Kyo's body.  
She looked down as well. Oh. Kyo hadn't expected the house to be so nasty, and it was really hot, so she'd worn shorts and a tank top. It was more revealing than she usually wore (She also didn't think she'd be running into anyone).  
"What's this made out of anyways?" Kisame asked, stepping over boundries and touching the front of her shorts.  
"HEY, HANDS!" Kyo smacked his hand off. Weird, his skin is really... tough... and blue didn't come off on her. It was really realistic.  
Kisame chuckled and pulled his hands away, "Sorry, just curious,"  
"You guys are really taking this far. You're messed up," Kyo replied. These guys are even pretending not to know non-ninja clothing.  
"Uh? Taking what far now? Am I missing something?" Kisame asked, looking completely baffled.  
"The whole Akatsuki thing. You looked really realistic, but I know the Akatsuki isn't real," Kyo replied, reaching up to feel Kisame's gills. 'Huh, I wonder how he did this part? Liquid latex maybe... I wonder how hard it was to do...'  
"Now who's got hands in uncomfortable places?" Kisame said, pulling his head away, his cheeks getting slightly red.  
'He's even following the 'sensative of my blue skin' thing. This is getting kind of funny actually,'

**~AuthorNote~ **

So, very first chapter of my very first story on . I've wrote a few fanfics before, but I never really... finished... any of the... I finished one. Once. But I promise I'll try really hard to finish this one completely! I have Finals coming up, and a few other plans, but after June 8th, I will once again become a computerbum, so, yeah. Whoever has become transfixed with my story through just this chapter, you've got that to look forward to!

And I also just realized that this chapter is really short... I promise to try to make the other chapters longer ^^;

**~AuthorNote~**


End file.
